Su origen
antes ella se llamaba monica, vivía al norte de california con su madre su padrastro y sus 4 hermanos luna, sandy, pedro y miguel, ella era la mayor y la menos entendida, pero era feliz, era solitaria y hablaba poco lo que la alejaba de la sociedad era su arte sabía dia dibujar muy bien anime días después se mudaron a otro país donde pensó que las cosas cambiarían,cuando empezaron a desempacar, conoció a un chico que no la dejaba de ver,le pareció un halago, como que la quería conocer el primer dia de clase, al subirse al autobús y se sentó se puso una capucha de color azul, hasta ahora nadie le habia hablado, hasta que se sentó a su lado el chico de la otra vez -hola tu debes ser mi vecina nueva monica - el la saludo -hola si esa soy yo y tu eres??- -soy troy- al fin habia encontrado un amigo y el no la olvidaría desde ahora narra troy monica era una chica muy alegre y no era problemática, pero como todo mundo, ella tenía problemas nos tocó en salones diferentes, le pregunte que si quería yo estuviese con ella y su respuesta fue 'tranquilo yo puedo' cuando se subio al bus escolar ella estaba golpeada - monica te..te encuentras bien??- no recibí respuesta de ella luego empezó a llorar me dio un abrazo y me dijo -por qué la gente es haci, porque soy tan burra- - no lo se- le respondí- pero ¿ quien te hizo eso?- antes de que me pudiera responder el bus paró donde ella se baja y me dijo - mañana te cuento- sonrió forzosamente cuando llegue a casa mi madre estaba hablando en la sala con la madre de monica, pero la note algo alterada y asustada cuando me vio entrar su madre me preguntó -¿ troy has visto a monica?, la he buscado por todo lado, la he llamado pero no me contesta- me asuste y le dije que no pero que la ayudaria pase por un lago y la encontre ahi - ¡monica ¿estas bien?!- se volteo con cortadas en las manos y una cuchilla en la otra -si estoy bien- -porque me engañas, ¿me puedes contar que te paso?- - es que thalia, pedro astro y hana me golpearon al recreo, porque no les quise dar mi dinero- la lleve a su casa y al siguiente día la esperé muy feliz en el bus, cuando llego tenia los brazos vendados, por las cortadas, se veía contenta y ella me dijo -hola troy mira lo que mi madre me compró- de su morral sacó un cuaderno grande -es para dibujar- se veía muy contenta y eso me alegro a mi su primer dibujo fue de ella abrazándome y en la parte de abajo decía 'tu eres la persona más importante en mi mundo' cuando llegamos a la escuela nos topamos en la entrada a thalia y su pandilla - balla balla pero a quién tenemos aquí-la empujaron y antes de que pudieran darle otro golpe me les atravesé - quítate troy no quiero golpearte- thalía señaló a pedro y a astro y luego a mi me tomaron por atras y me alzaron thalia y hana empezaron a darle patadas en el rostro y en estómago ata provocar que llorara sangre, cuando pedro y astro lo notaron me soltaron y le dijeron a thalia -basta esta llorando sangre- se apartaron y la vieron, thalía le dio otra patada en los ojos y le dijo -te daria un espejo para verte, pero creo que ya no puedes- se fueron corriendo alejándose cada vez más, corrí hacia ella, se hizo bolita en el suelo y solo gritaba -¡mis ojos ahhhh ayuda!- llame a la maestra y se la llevaron de urgencias cuando llego estaba inconciente, un rato despues abrio los ojos ya no eran azules, ahora eran de fondo negro y de pupila roja - ¿cómo te sientes?- -dolorida ¿creo?- pasado el tiempo volvió al colegio, pensamos que ya no la molestaran la maestra le pregunto que quien habia sido y ella llena de valor le dijo quiénes fueron ese seria el ultimo dia de thalia en la escuela pero por venganza a la salida nos esperaban con un cuchillo de cocina se arrimaron a mi y me ataron en un tubo, me taparon la boca y me obligaron a ver la escena más sádica del mundo la empezaron a golpear thalía se lanzó hacia ella con el arma para matarla, pero monica lo lanzo hacia la pared y la empezó a golpear creo que algo se rompió en ella, tal vez la cordura thaila la empujó a la pared, monica tomó el cuchillo y justo antes de que la golpeara, le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho y la mató lo mismo hizo con pedro, astro y hana, me soltó y antes de irse me dijo - soy una fugitiva ahora lo siento- me golpeó y me noqueo días después ya habían más de 12 reportes de homicidio y no podía decir nada no lo pensaba hacer la policía dijo que todo lo que tenían en común era que en el pecho de la víctima habia algo que tenia 2 frases la primera era un nombre ' sweet moon' y la otra decía 'who sees me in the eyes never survives to tell' creo que eso fue diferente para mi porque yo ya lo e hecho